Benutzer Diskussion:Wildsturm
Hallo Wildsturm, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Michsonicfan. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 16:03, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Deine Collage :) Soo ich hab deine Collage noch fertig bekommen :D Ich hoffe mal, sie gefällt dir uns ist so okay :) Habe leider nicht alle 10 Bilder drauf bekommen, aber ich hoffe mal es ist auch so okay :D http://oi62.tinypic.com/10yp7gm.jpg liebe grüße :) 19:47, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hi Wild, tut mir leid das ich gestern einfach gegangen bin, aber mein I-net ist ausgefallen. Kommst du heute noch mal on? Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du nachher kommst. ^^ LG von Flashy Cool ich bin aba am coolsten!15:52, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC)Fuchseis (Diskussion) thumb|Hier ^^ Bild:D Hey ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht <3 Hoffe es gefällt dir <3 LG Fuchseis (Diskussion) 17:57, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) das versprochene Bild Hi Wild, ich habe endlich das Bild fertig und wollte es dir geben. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus das per Hand gezeichnet ist und ich hoffe das es ungefähr deinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Ich komme am Freitag wieder in den Chat und würde mich sehr freuen wenn du auch kommst. ^^ LG Flashythumb|250px|für Wildsturm Bild^^ Hier noch ein Bild ^^ Lg Fuchseis (Diskussion) 16:27, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC)thumb|:D Also... Hör mal zu Wild, ich habe diesen Quatsch nicht auf dein Profil geschrieben, du glaubst mir wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es war wirklich meine Freundin. Es wäre schade wegen so einem dummen Streit eine gute Freundin zu verlieren, der man vertrauen kann. Bitte glaub mir doch, Regen Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 07:29, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :D Hier, das ist das erste Bild das ich gemalt hab ich weiß es ist nicht besonders gut aber ich will es dir trotzdem schenken :) schwarzer Langhaar Krieger.png Lg Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 21:18, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Komme heute net hey wild <3 ich kann heute leider nicht in den chat kommen komme aber morgen! dein Fuchs <3 Gimp ich benutze gimp für die Vorlagen meinst du das? v.v Warum kommst du nicht mehr Wild? DDDX 19:33, 30. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ich verstehe das ich kann verstehen das du "stinksauer" auf mich bist, aber ich will dir nochmal eins sagen: ich werde dich nicht beleidigen! ~du weißt wer kannst du mir deine letzte nachricht auf meiner disk erklären? ich habe sie jetzt mehrmals durchgelesen und kapier sie immer noch nicht. ~ich noch mal (du weißt wer) ich weiß schon das du das mit dem "warum" nicht warst, aber kannst du mir bitte deinen teil erklären? ich schätze mal du weißt wer Werbung Hallo Wildsturm, ich möchte dich bitten es zu unterlassen im Chat für andere Wikis - in diesem Fall für ein Wiki namens "Warrior Cats Free Fantasy" zu werben, da wir das hier nicht begrüßen. Sollte so etwas wieder geschehen, werden wir dementsprechende Konsequenzen wie temporärer Chatbann einleiten müssen. Übrigens solltest du auch nicht versuchen, so etwas zu machen, wenn mal kein Admin da ist, da wir das so oder so auf verschiedene Weisen herausbekommen können. 13:58, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Noch ein Bild :D Ich habe mich schon etwas verbessert ^^ Ich weiß leider nicht wie man Bilder transparent kriegt und wie man das Shading macht aber naja... xD Einzelläufer gefleckt.png Lg Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 12:41, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Chat Kommst du mal wieder ohne dich ist es so langweilig :( I miss you Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 12:13, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Hi Wild, ich habe mal versucht ein Bild für dich zu machen.. Ja ich weiss ist nicht gerade schön geworden! Aber es ist eines meiner ersten Bilder .. xD Sorry wenn es ein bisschen klein oder so ist :c LG [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']]'' Hi!'' 11:35, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Für Wild.png Hey sorry das ich soo oft off bin, bin grade bei bekannten Ich vermisse dich sehr! <3 danke für die vorlage ! komme bald wieder :* I <3 U! LG Fuchseis (Diskussion) 15:37, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) das eine Wort du Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 20:11, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) thumb|Bitteschehr. Isch hoffe, esch gefällt dir :P Bildchen von Zillchen Hey Wild, ich dachte, ich mal dir mal'n Bild. Ich weiß, es kann nicht mit denen von Fuchs mithalten, aber ich benutz auch Paint 2003 xD Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! LG Zillito ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 16:01, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bildchen für dich hey Sis, <3 für Wild1.jpg|für dich für Wild ^.jpg|auch für dich ^^ ich hab die bilder endlich fertig ^^ sag mir dann bitte mal welches du besser findest, ok? GLG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 20:46, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! ♥ Frohe Ostern Wild!! Ich wollte dir nochmal danken das du immer so nett zu mir bist! :3 Du bist eine echt tolle Freundin! Hoffenlich beiben wir Freunde! -[[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|'' Hi!]] 10:24, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) thumb|Ich versuch es das nächste mal besser zu machen xD :( Hey Wild ich komme leider nicht mer in den chat vieleicht ein paar mal um vorbei zuschauen und so es tut mir leid das ich dich warten gelassen habe ich hoffe du verstehst es... dein Foxi Ja wir sollten uns trennen und wir können natürlich noch Kumpels sein:3 Lg Foxi Hey Wolfi <3 ich hoffe du kommst noch mal wieder :3 , ich hab deine Massages nicht bekommen, der Chat, du weißt ja wie der ist -.- , oder du hast eben nichts mehr geschrieben ^^ , falls wir uns heute nicht mehr schreiben, ich komme morgen abend wieder ^^ bis denne dein Krönchen <3 Bild ^^ Hallö Trolliwolli (troll) Ich hab noc ein Bild für dich gemalt aber dieses mal kein Character Art ich weiß es sieht sehr verkrüppelt aus und ich kann auch nicht so gut zeichnen wie du aber egal ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem: Wild träumt.png|Das bist du wie du träumst <3333333 xD Das soll dich darstellen xD Deine Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 18:08, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wolfi :3 Hey Wolfi, irgendwie kriegst du ja meine pns nicht mehr ;( auf deine frage vorhin, nein habe ich nicht, aber wenn etwas ist, kannst du mir ja einfach schreiben. Dein Krönchen^^ Hey trolliwolli (troll) Kommst du mal wieder in den Chat ? veili thumb|316px|Ein DEUTSCHER Tiger von 1944^^ Gefällt er dir? Panzerlein für Wildilein (ein DEUTSCHER Panzer :P) Heyho, hier der gewünschte Panzer. Fehlt zwar die Bugwanne, aber ich hoffe, er gefällt dir trotzdem.^^ Kann man's erkennen? LG Zillito ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 16:14, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Das Spiel Hallo Messer, es tut mir leid dich darum bitten zu müssen, aber würdest du das Spiel bitte von deinem Profil löschen? Ich möchte nicht das mir das nach gemacht wird und ich hoffe du verstehst das. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse auf ich LG deine |Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 19:54, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Wild.. Ich wollte mal fragen ob wir eigentlich noch Freunde sind? Und ..hatte ich mit meinen Vedacht (Flei..) jetzt Recht? ;) Liebe Grüße .. [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zweig']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|''My life is perfect, with you!♥]] 19:04, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Abschied v.v hi Wild, ich schreibe dir jetzt (wahrscheinlich) das letzte mal. ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass du auf skype noch ein paar nachrichten hast. du kannst mich ja entblockieren und die nachrichten lesen, oder eben nicht v.v LG (obwohl du mich anscheinend wieder hasst) Happy Birthday .. hey wild.. Du hattest du vor kurzem B-Day, richtig? Vielleicht magst du mich nicht mehr aber trotzdem, alles gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Hoffe du hattest einen schönen Tag. LG - [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'']]''My life is perfect, with you!♥'' 20:10, 26. Okt. 2014 (UTC)